Und Mein Bier
by SoiArt
Summary: Prussia's drunk and Austria's irritated... Rated T for Prussia's Language... Pretty much fluff... Enjoy


Authors Notes to reader:

I am soooo sorry for not updating my previous story (school) and in order to make up for it I have decided to post this.

I do not own Hetalia though It would be cool too.

Any way here's the story~

* * *

*hiccup*

"West, where ze hell are you?!" Gilbert bellowed into the air.

*hiccup*

After a long, outrageous, and intense night of drinking and partying with his two best friends, Francis and Antonio, Ze Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt had finally met his match...fatigue. He was still intoxicated morning after and what better way to combat a massive hang over, but with a nice cool glass of bier. (insert sarcastic laugh)

"Dammit West bring me some bier!" The German's voice echoed throughout the large mansion thus breaking the previous silence and disrupting a certain Austrian's piano practice.

As Roderich heard Gilbert he couldn't help but laugh at the albino's expense.

"Ha, serves him right for being a compulsive alcoholic-"

"Weeesssssttttt~!" Roderich's train of though was interrupted yet again by the annoying German.

"That's it!" Roderich said to no one in particular. "I'm going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind." In a huff the Austrian packed up his sheet music and made his way towards the source of the chaos.

"Idiot! Will you shut ze hell up! Mein Gott!" Roderich huffs out the words leaving him breathless. Only this stupid German could get him all riled up in this way.

Gilbert was surprised at the sudden intrusion of Roderich aka the prissy aristocrat. "Fick…" he silently curses, "Stupid priss go get West und tell him to bring mein bier."

Roderich shakes his head solemnly. He straightens his glasses and speaks in a tone similar to how you'd speak to a child.

"Gilbert, first you already have a hangover so no bier. Second, hurry up and clean yourself… you reek of booze. Ludwig said he had company coming over so you need to look decent."

*hiccup*

"I hope it's Ita-chan. He's so cute. Kesesesese~"

Fed up with Gilbert's half drunken state, Roderich decides to take matters into his own hands. However as he approaches Gilbert he's surprised at how vulnerable the German appears to be. The small streak of red blush on his pale face and his cloudy white bed hair make him look somewhat angelic. Even Roderich had to agree that even with that horrid mouth of his, the albino was still rather sexy. Not that he'd ever tell him that. Roderich shakes his head violently trying to get rid of any thoughts involving him and Gilbert and set forth to continue the task at hand. Meaning he had to finish taking care of this idiot.

"Go to your room and get dressed." Even with the strictness of Roderich's tone, Gilbert's stubbornness was well above average.

"Roddy?" The German whined.

*hiccup*

"Roddy I'm tired... Why don't you dress me."

Gilbert's childish reply throws Roderich off.

"Did you just hear your self?! T-that's absurd!"

Gilbert replies with a chuckle with resulted in Roderich getting more and more irritated with the German.

"No, I will not partake in such a lewd act. Gilbert go to your OWN room and dress YOURSELF."

This causes the Albino to pout, but he eventually obliges. As Gilbert begins to ascend up the staircase, he stumbles and begins to fall this Roderich quickly, without thinking twice, uses his lightning fast reflexes to catch the German. Though he is successful in catching Gilbert, the momentum in which the German is falling sends the two of them sprawling to the floor below.

"Tsk...Owww..." Roderich groans in pain from the impact.

It takes Gilbert a while to assess what happened. On a whim he looks at the body beneath him.

"R-roderich...?" He ask inquisitively. When Roderich doesn't answer panic starts to settle in.. "Hey priss are you okay?!"

Roderich opens his eyes to see a very worried German staring him. For some reason Gilbert seems to be acting completely out of character. Almost instantly Roderich remembers what happened and how he ended up in this situation. Using his hands to prop himself up the Austrian lets out a sigh.

"Ya...I'm fine Gil-" Before He can finish the German encloses him in a hug.

"Crap, Roddy I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't be drunk then-"

"It's fine, I'm fine." Roderich was shocked by the sincerity in Gilbert's voice. Did he really mean it or was it just the alcohol talking.

"Ich liebe dich" Gilbert says uber seriously.

Roderich is baffled. He gawks at Gilbert and begins to laugh nervously.

"Ha... Gilbert your still drunk..."

Gilbert stares at Roderich with an unreadable expression on his face. "No I'm not." He then proceeds to cup Roderich face with his hands. At this the Austrian blushes a deep shade of red.

"Gilbert what are you-!" Gilbert silences him in mid sentence with a chaste kiss.

"Ich liebe dich." Gilbert repeats as the two pull apart.

Roderich regains his composure. "Scheiße, you ARE drunk" Roderich is peeved as the truth finally sets in.

Gilbert immediately succumbs to a laughing fit.

"Gott, you should have seen your face."

Roderich entire face flushes red."I knew it, you arsch." Still even as he said this, he couldn't help but feel at tad bit disappointed.

"Oh and another thing-" Before Roderich could finish Gilbert's head falls and Roderich realizes that he's asleep on his lap.

He lets out a much needed sigh.

"Gott, you're such a pain." Roderich then proceeds to kiss the German's forehead smiling warmly as he does so.


End file.
